Invitation au bagne
by Soullakh
Summary: Sanji et Zoro se promènent tranquillement dans les bois...Lorsque...un évènement se produit des plus étranges...JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE LISEN! :D


**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIIIREE LISEN!**

**Pour toi, cadeau! :3**

**Warning: Yaoi, relations explicites entre hommes. Si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin.**

**Disclaimer: Les persos à Oda pas à moi. **

**Merci à Nathdawn, ma bêta chérie, sans qui cette OS ne serai pas du tout pareil. Merci pour les idées, les corrections...^^**

**Et bravo à elle et Hasegawa pour avoir organisé tout ça!^^**

**Bonne lecture, surtout à toi demoiselle, en ce jour béni des dieux qu'est ta naissance! *envolée de colombes, petite musique lyrique...***

**PS: Amuse-toi bien...*rire diabolique***

* * *

**Invitation au bagne. **

La forêt craquait et gémissait autour d'eux. Zoro n'arrivait plus à se rappeler comment il avait fini par se retrouver là, mais en tout cas, cet endroit n'était pas banal.

En temps normal, même s'il ne l'avouait pas, il aurait été content de se trouver avec le sourcil en vrille, seuls. Dans une chambre par exemple. Une bouteille de champagne ou de rhum. En train de s'adonner à la luxure.

Zoro soupira. De toutes façons, inutile de se perdre dans des rêveries aussi stupides, la réalité lui revenait en pleine face à chaque fois qu'une branche craquait. Soudain, Zoro s'arrêta et le blond buta contre lui. Il pesta :

"Abruti de Marimo, qu'est-ce qui t'prend ? »

Le bretteur lui fit signe de se taire.

"Non mais tu va pas me donner des ordres non plus ? »

Zoro lui jeta un regard noir et plaqua sa paume contre la bouche trop bavarde.

Son corps se colla au sien en le plaquant à un arbre et il eut une légère absence. Quelque-chose n'allait pas. Il reprit toute sa concentration, à l'affût du moindre bruit...Le bruit ! La forêt était devenu extrêmement silencieuse. Trop.

Zoro le relâcha enfin et Sanji put respirer correctement. Ils se regardèrent. Inutile de se parler ils s'étaient compris. Il y avait quelque-chose dans cette forêt. Quelque-chose qui n'avait pas sa place. *

Quelque-chose ou quelqu'un...

Soudain un croassement se fit entendre. Ils sursautèrent. Un énorme corbeau se tenait au-dessus de leur tête et les fixaient de ces yeux brillants. Il claqua du bec, on aurait dit qu'il les narguaient. Le bretteur secoua la tête. Ça n'était qu'un volatile. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Un oiseau qu'on rencontrait dans toutes les forêts ! Sans trop savoir pourquoi il commença à sortir une lame de son fourreau.

Zoro était prêt à dégainer son sabre fixant l'oiseau d'un air menaçant. Sanji siffla :

"Marimo, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? »

"J'aime pas comment il me regarde ce putain de piaf, je vais le découper. »

Ce faisant, le chuintement métallique de son sabre résonna dans l'air, le bretteur prêt à en découdre. L'animal s'agita et s'envola dans une séries de cris menaçant, disparaissant au loin.

"Mais t'es malade ? Pourquoi tu l'as provoqué ?»

Le bretteur se tourna sur le côté et lui jeta un regard condescendant.

"C'est qu'un pauvre truc à plumes. »

Zoro vit le cuistot rougir et un rictus commença à étirer ses lèvres lorsque ce dernier répliqua du tac-au-tac :

"Ah oui ? T'as quand même dégainé ton sabre pour le « pauvre truc à plumes »... »

Un partout. Balle au centre. Sanji se racla la gorge et changea de sujet.

"Allez marimo, faut bien qu'on avance. »

Un regard noir de l'intéressé qui choisit de se taire et ils poursuivirent leur chemin en silence, Zoro en avant, ne préférant pas parler de leur honte mutuelle. La forêt semblait les étouffer un peu plus au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Elle s'assombrissait, le silence devenait lourd, une chape de plomb semblait peser sur leur épaules.

Zoro commençait un peu à baliser. Quelque-chose n'allait pas dans cette forêt, et il le sentait bien. Soudain, un cri aigu de Sanji le fit sursauter.

"Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

"Marimo, là ! Regarde ! »

Il lui montrait un buisson, mais le bretteur avait beau regarder, il voyait un buisson comme les autres. Il lui jeta un regard inquiet.

"Sanji...T'es sûr que ça va ? »

Ce dernier était pâle comme un mort et regardait fixement un point que Zoro ne voyait pas. Mais il se reprit.

"Oui. Hum. Tout va bien, j'ai cru voir quelque-chose, c'est rien, marimo, oublie. »

Zoro allait reprendre son chemin lorsqu'il s'arrêta brutalement. Il entendit le cuistot pester mais l'étrangeté de la situation l'empêchait de se concentrer sur autre chose. Il leva le bras et montra quelque-chose devant lui en murmurant :

"C'était là avant, ça ? »

Une série de frissons lui parcourut l'échine. Il n'osait pas détacher son regard, fasciné par la brusque

apparition. Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit le sursaut de son compagnon derrière lui. Une vieille bâtisse se tenait devant eux, délabré, une sorte de forteresse ? Les pierres semblaient n'avoir plus d'âge, garante d'un secret connu d'elle seule. Sanji s'avança, tout autant fasciné.

La pensée l'effleura que Robin adorerait. L'idée d'une aventure l'excita soudainement et il s'approcha tout prêt de l'oreille de Sanji et murmura le sourire dans la voix:

"On va jeter un coup d'oeil ? »

Le blond sursauta et lui jeta un regard furieux.

"Non mais t'es malade ? Tu veux me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ? Et il est hors de question que je mette les pieds dans cet endroit ! »

Le bretteur lui adressa un sourire narquois. Alors ça c'était la meilleure !

"Quoi, t'as les chocottes sourcil en vrilles ? »

Zoro avait déglutit au regard froid et mauvais que lui avait lancé Sanji, en silence. C'était encore pire. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. L'envie de l'emmerder revenait toujours à la surface. Il adorait l'agacer, il aimait le voir vivant, réagir à cause de lui. C'était le Sanji teigneux, rageux, provocant qu'il aimait et désirait.

Il n'était pas fait pour les grandes démonstrations, pour les marques d'affection, même s'il essayait de faire des efforts de temps en temps. Là, ça s'imposait.

Il rattrapa le blond par la taille alors qu'il partait d'un pas vif et agacé et l'enlaça, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Il fourra son nez dans ses cheveux, inspirant son odeur qu'il adorait et murmura à son oreille sur le ton le plus doux qu'il pouvait :

"Excuse-moi. »

Sanji se retourna et il joignit ses lèvres à celle de son amant qui soupira en son for intérieur. Pardonné. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, langoureusement, sensuellement...

"...ji... »

Le blond ouvrit brutalement les yeux et se détacha de son amant.

"Dis-moi que c'est toi qui viens de m'appeler. »

"Ben... Non. J'avais les lèvres collées aux tiennes. »

Ils se regardèrent. Le cuisinier frissonna et dit précipitamment :

"Peu importe. C'était mon imagination... »

"Moi aussi, je l'ai entendu. »

"Raaah ! NOTRE imagination alors ! Aller, on y va. »

Et le blond partit précipitamment vers le bâtiment. Le sabreur le suivit, pas non plus très rassuré.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte. Une lourde porte en bois munie d'une serrure. Zoro se pencha et murmura :

"Et si c'est fermé et qu'on n'a pas la clé ? »

Mais Sanji ne l'écoutait pas. Il regardait le haut de la porte, sourcils froncés. Le bretteur suivit son regard et vit une sorte d'inscription. Le blond, comme fasciné, lut à haute voix :

"Bagne de l'île Nou *. Ceux qui entrent le font chaînes aux pieds et sortent la tête la première. »

Le sang du vert se glaça. Il regarda Sanji, s'attendant à un regard de connivence. Mais le regard bleu du blond s'était fait vide et fixait droit devant lui, les bras ballants. Il pencha la tête et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Il regarda le sabreur, les pupilles presque translucides et dit d'une voix presque aiguë :

"Allez, on y va Marimo ? »

Et le blond partit en courant dans le bâtiment en riant. Le bretteur l'avait senti,vu. La chose inhumaine dans ce regard bleu. Il avait de tout son être envie de hurler, gagné pour la première fois dans sa vie par la peur, la vraie, celle qui vous prend au tripes et vous empêche de réagir, vous fait couler la sueur dans le dos et...

Sanji se retourna et le fixa d'un regard mutin. Il fit un signe sensuel du doigt :

"Marimo...Viens ! »

Et Zoro oublia. Instantanément. Son cerveau se vida littéralement de toute pensée cohérente. Il était comme subjugué par ce doigt et son propriétaire hypnotique. Il entra dans la bâtisse et les portes se fermèrent dans un grincement derrière lui.

Dans le bois calme, trop calme, aux senteurs fruitées, sur un chemin qui sentait la noisette...Un corbeau se posa et croassa, l'oeil vif et le bec acéré. Il repéra d'un coup d'oeil sa proie. Il attrapa une brindille avec ses griffes et fouilla à l'intérieur de l'arbre. Le vers sortit en gigotant et l'oiseau l'attrapa dans son bec et l'engloutit prestement.*

Dans le bois calme, trop calme, un hurlement glacial et inhumain retentit. L'oiseau s'envola dans un battement d'aile indigné.

xxxxxxxxx

Zoro se réveilla en sursaut, en nage. Il regarda autour de lui paniqué. Une tête blonde sortit des couvertures, réveillée brutalement elle aussi. Elle allait pesté lorsqu'elle vit le regard paniqué de son amant.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Marimo ? »

Le bretteur se retourna brutalement et prit sa tête entre ses mains, plantant son regard dans les yeux bleus de son amant. Ce qu'il y vit le rassura. Il souffla et se rallongea sur le lit, sentant le roulis rassurant des vagues contre le bateau.

Ça n'était qu'un rêve. Sanji était lui-même. Ils n'avaient pas accostés sur une île, ils étaient en pleine mer. Pas de bagne, pas de forêt lugubre, pas de corbeau et surtout pas de choses bizarre qui prenait possession du corps des autres.

Bref, il avait fait un rêve à la con et puis c'était tout. Un rêve ridicule, pas digne du futur meilleur épéiste du monde. Un cri du blond le fit sursauter. Il se redressa brutalement et se leva précipitamment.

"Bordel ! Non mais t'as vu l'heure ? Faut que j'aille préparer le petit-déjeuner ! »

Zoro jeta un œil au calendrier et...il attrapa brutalement le blond par le caleçon pour le remettre au lit.

"Tu bouge pas d'ici. »

"Abruti de marimo ! Lâche-moi ! J'ai un capitaine affamé et des jolies demoiselles à nourrir ! »

Zoro tiqua vers la fin mais passe outre, quelque-chose de plus préoccupant en tête.

"Oh que non ! Aujourd'hui sourcil en vrille. tu fais pas la bouffe ! Et tu peux pas partir de là ! »

Sanji le regarda, intrigué.

"Et pourquoi donc ? Qu'est-ce qui te permet de me donner des ordres bretteur de merde? »

Ce dernier décida de faire encore un effort. Juste pour aujourd'hui. Il lui attrapa les mains entre les siennes, les faisant passer au-dessus de sa tête et s'allongea sur lui. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

"Parce-que aujourd'hui, c'est un jour spécial...C'est le jour où t'as décidé de naître pour faire chier ton monde et moi en l'occurrence. T'aurai pas dû...Tu vas payer. Je vais te donner le meilleur orgasme de ta vie pour la peine.

Sanji fut touché qu'il s'en souvienne. Mais il ne dit rien, fierté oblige. Il était déjà tout excité par les paroles de son amant, inutile d'en rajouter. Le marimo lui lâcha les bras et le regard vert au-dessus de lui se planta dans le sien. Le blond tout sourire et taquin, eut envie de jouer.

"Oh oui...Punis-moi pour mes crimes !, » Fit-il de sa voix la plus sensuelle.

Zoro eut un moment d'absence. Avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres en grognant. Sanji sourit contre la bouche impérieuse. C'est qu'il était trognon le marimo quand il était bourru ! Une langue inquisitrice se faufila et il oublia tout, absorbé par le goût de son amant, par la douceur étonnante du baiser après une telle brusquerie.

Le bretteur parcourut des lèvres le corps de son amant, descendant lentement. Sanji respirait bruyamment, déjà perdu dans un ailleurs voluptueux. Il sentit à peine son caleçon descendre le long de ses cuisses, lorsqu'une langue taquine vient frôler le bout de son sexe. Il gémit d'impatience et de frustration et Zoro rit. Il finit par le prendre entièrement en bouche et le cuisinier laissa échapper un cri qu'il jugea beaucoup trop aigu.

Le vert le regardait par en-dessous, ne se lassant pas d'admirer la beauté de son cuistot, perdu dans la luxure. Soudain...la porte s'ouvrit laissant échapper un vacarme ressemblant furieusement à l'apocalypse :

"JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SANJI ! »

Les mugiwara au complet s'était réunis pour le lui souhaiter, sourire au lèvres , gâteau avec bougie, bref, la totale. Zoro se redressa brutalement et eut le réflexe de balancer le drap sur Sanji qui regardait ses compagnons, ahuri et encore un peu ailleurs.

Un silence touchant s'abattit sur le groupe. Leur camarades les regardaient, la bouche ouverte. Une situation affreusement gênante pour tout le monde. Chacun savait pour le couple, mais de là à avoir la preuve VISUELLE de leurs activités...Il y avait un monde. Nami rouge jusqu'au oreilles, se racla la gorge et dit :

"Hum. Bon. On va repartir et vous attendre dans la cuisine. »

Et la porte se referma. Sanji éclata de rire. Un rire un peu gêné. Et le marimo le suivit. Un rire forcé, nerveux mais qui permettait de se détendre.

"Pense fermer à clé la prochaine fois abruti de marimo », dit le cuisinier entre deux hoquet.

"Oh ta gueule, hein, j'avais pas prévu qu'ils s'amuseraient à rentrer comme ça ! »

Le blondinet s'arrêta de rire et le fixa.

"Ne me dis plus jamais ta gueule, connard ! »

"Je dis ce que je veux, sourcil en vrille ! »

Et une nouvelle bagarre éclata. Zoro le plaqua contre le mur et Sanji éclata d'un rire sauvage et l'embrassa furieusement. Après un long et ardent baiser, ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre. Pause.

"Dis, marimo, tu te souviens que c'est comme ça que ça a commencé nous deux ? »

Le bretteur grogna dans son cou et lui arracha son caleçon.

"On va dire que je prend ça pour un oui. »

Zoro lui adressa pour toute réponse un sourire sadique et un peu joueur. Sanji frissonna. Le même qu'à ces ennemis. Lorsque ce regard lui était adressé, cela signifiait généralement tout autre chose...

Il ôta son propre caleçon et se frotta langoureusement contre lui mordillant son cou blanc. Le blond gémit.

"Et dire que ça avait si bien commencé... »

"T'es pas crédible blondinet. »

Et il l'entraîna sur le lit.

Quelques gémissement et heures plus tard...

Les mugiwaras avaient fait la fête en bonne et dû forme pour leur cuistot, heureux. Il était allongé sur le bretteur et tentait de remplacer la toxine du rhum par la nicotine. Tout le monde était étalé autour de lui, ayant trop mangé, trop bu, trop ri, trop dansé.

Mais tout le monde était heureux. Sanji le premier. Il avait reçu des beaux cadeaux, le marimo avait pour une fois été extrêmement gentil, malgré les insultes régulières et le côté bourru persistant. C'était d'autant plus agréable que c'était rare. Mais il avait quand même hâte de retrouver son marimo désagréable et ronchon.

Robin choisit ce moment de calme après la tempête pour dire :

"La prochaine île où nous accosterons est très intéressante. J'ai lu qu'il y avait des choses étranges dans sa forêt, des corbeaux très expressifs, et même...des fantômes et une ancienne prison qui n'apparaît à ses visiteurs qu'occasionnellement... »

Elle ponctua sa déclaration d'un petit rire. Nami, Ussop, Chopper et Brook glapirent, Luffy bondit de joie, Franky s'écria que c'était « SUPEEERRR » et...Zoro se redressa brutalement, entraînant Sanji avec lui.

« Quoi ? »

Tout le monde se retourna, surpris par sa réaction.

« Tu m'as bien entendu bretteur-san. Des fantômes et un bagne. »

« Eh, marimo, tu pourrais faire attention, j'ai manqué de me casser la figure ! »

Le bretteur se retourna et le regarda, glacial. Le blond déglutit et personne ne prononça un mot. Sa voix d'outre-tombe fit frissonner tout le monde.

« Toi. Oui, toi, cuistot de merde. Si tu t'approches de cette forêt ne serait-ce qu'à la lisière, tu nous oublies moi et nos parties de jambes en l'air, c'est bien clair ? »

Le cuisinier acquiesça. La menace était sérieuse, plutôt crever que de renoncer au sexe avec le marimo.

Robin rit doucement. Encore. Le bretteur lui jeta un regard bizarre mais n'en rajouta pas plus et se radossa au bateau. Sanji reposa sa tête sur ses genoux et tout le monde repartit comater.

Selon les critères des mugiwara, un anniversaire tout ce qui avait de plus réussi en somme.

*Hagrid, vous pensez que c'est cette chose qui a tué cette licorne ? Hahaha, hommage au petit sorcier de mon adolescence. J'attends toujours ma lettre de Poudlard. x)

*L'île Nou était une sorte d'îlot prêt de la ville où j'habite, Noumea, où l'on mettait les bagnards les plus...criminels. L'inscription n'existe pas. XD Aujourd'hui cette île est devenue la presqu'île de Nouville, où se trouve notre université. Certaines cellules servent de salles de cours au département droit éco-gestion de l'université, l'une est devenu une salle de théâtre et l'autre avec la potence est resté en l'état et peut être visitée.

*Le corbeau de Nouvelle-Calédonie est un des oiseau les plus futés au monde. Il est un des seul à utiliser des outils pour attraper sa nourriture. Et il est gros. Et très gentil. ^^ Presque malicieux.

* * *

**J'ai toujours rêvé d'écrire sur un bagne. **

**J'ai visité une fois...*frissonne* (oui y'a du vécu dedans, je vous jure que c'est flippant)  
**

**HAHAHAHA, une petite farce au début pour toi qui déteste avoir peur...^^**

**Pour un anniversaire riche en émotion! XD**

**Je te resouhaite le plus beau des anniversaire!  
**

**Et te fais un bisou lointain. :)**

**D'aimables review? :D**


End file.
